The day I belived in pokemon
by Spottedpath77
Summary: Now I know the title makes it sound bad but it better than the title makes it out to be! Please read! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prolog

You know I was an average girl at one point, not this heroic Pokémon trainer. I use to think that they didn't exist. Until the day I went there...

Let me introduce myself, I'm Lizzy. I wanted to get out of here. Out of Kansas City, Kansas. No one here liked me. I was orphaned when I was three months old. I can't remember my mother or where I came from. The only thing I can remember is my horrid adopted mother screaming at me to wake up. Anyway right now I was at a assembly My principal Mrs. Walter was going to announce who won the contest to a far away land. Far away land, that's why I entered. I didn't care where I was going I just wanted to get out of here.

"And they winner is..." Mrs. Walter paused to open the envelope. "Lizzy Smith!"

"I won?" I asked myself. "But I never win..." The crowd cheered for me, the only nice thing they ever did for me. They let me out of school early so I could go pack. I said goodbye to the only friends I had. Their names where Kirsten and Megan. Now these where nice people but you wouldn't know it because they always showed the fierce side of them unless you where there friend. So I went home and packed my things. I even was going to bring my little toy figurine of my favorite Pokémon, Cindiquil. Well I wasn't leaving till tomorrow so I went to sleep and that night she had a dream...

**AN:**

**That was the prolog! I hope you like the story enough to read more of it! Please Review this I would love to know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next part!**

It was so weird, I was in a forest with giant bugs and deer that made people hallucinate. I then realized that the bugs where Weedle and Caterpie, and that the deer where Stantler. I was in the Pokémon world. I woke up in a cold sweat knowing it had turned into a nightmare but I couldn't remember what is was about. I dismissed it knowing I was going on a vacation. So I grabbed my bags and put them by the front door knowing that they would pick me up any minuet. I went through what I had packed in my head then remembered I was going to bring my Cyndaquil figure and ran up to my room and grabbed it. No sooner than I did the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door. The people that where there to accept entries for the contest from my school where there.

"Come on we don't want to miss the plane." They said.

"Alright." I could barely contain my excitement. And I grabbed my bag and went to the limo that they had promised to pick me up in. I didn't realize that the nightmare left me beat and I fell asleep again. I guess I had fallen asleep for longer then I imagined because when I woke up there was a note beside me and I was on a boat.

The note read:

_You fell asleep in the limo and wouldn't wake up so we took you to the plane and they flew you to your destination, welcome to Canto a faraway place with lots of adventures. You have won two weeks of adventures here. Don't worry you won't be alone right now you are on your way to the Research lab to get your partner for the trip. I hope you have a blast._

_-P.O.K.E._

P.O.K.E. Was the name for the organization that made the vacation. I just wondered what kind of "partner" they were talking about. I don't need a chaperone, I'm sixteen for crying out loud! When the boat landed on shore someone told me the directions to the research lab. I hoped that I could remember the way. So I set off to the lab. When I got there a man in a lab coat was waiting for me and led me inside.

"So you're the lucky contest winner?" He asked

"Yes sir!" I said

"Alright come with me to the back of the lab where your partner is waiting for you." He explained.

"Sir, I don't need a chaperone I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I said

That's when he laughed. "Do you think I'm going to give you a person to help you on your jorney?"

"Well I thought that's what the word "partner" meant in the note." I said now confused.

"Come with me and I'll show you what it meant." He said leading me through the door and I saw what he meant. There where Pokémon!

"I-I don't understand I thought that Pokémon where fake just a little trading card thing or a TV show character."

"Maybe to your world but here they are real." He said. "Now there are three for you to choose and you can only choose one."

I walked over to the Water-type. It was a Totodile, I liked him until he squirted water in my face. I don't like getting wet. Then I walked over to the grass-type. This one was a Chikorita . I thought he was cute but I had played Soulsilver before and Chikorita couldn't get past the second gym! The only one that remained was the fire-type. This one was the only girl and the only Cyndaquil of coarse. And she was a odd color. Instead of the normal teal back she had a golden back. I reached out to pet her and she just jumped into my hands. I knew that we were both meant to travel together. I decided to name her Gold flame. She was just the sweetest thing. I put her into the poke ball but she decided that she wanted to walk with me. She came out of the ball and jumped onto my shoulder. We were about to leave but the professor stopped us and asked us if we could do him a favor and pick up something that Mr. Pokémon had found for him to examine. I agreed and we headed out of the lab to my adventure of a life time.

**Wow that was a long chapter! I hope you like it! more to come soon!**

**-SpottedpathxDarkstripe**


End file.
